<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dita Spezzate by SignorinaEffe87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659498">Dita Spezzate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87'>SignorinaEffe87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E Quel Vagabondo Danzava con i Draghi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Japanese Folklore, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"(...) 'Cause the spaces between my fingers<br/>is right where yours fit perfectly."</i>
</p>
<p>[Partecipante alla Thirthy Days Hath September Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kabu/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>E Quel Vagabondo Danzava con i Draghi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dita Spezzate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Titolo: Dita Spezzate</p>
<p>Autore: SignorinaEffe87</p>
<p>Prompt: #26. Ispirati al verso di una canzone (Thirtydayshathseptember Challenge; <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488">Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom</a>)</p>
<p>Fandom: Pokémon Spada &amp; Scudo</p>
<p>Tipologia: Alternate Universe – Japanese Folklore, One Shot, Slice of Life</p>
<p>Personaggi Principali: Samurai!Kabu, Dragon!Kibana/Raihan, Commodore!Rose</p>
<p>TW/Avvertimenti: BL/Slash/MlM (se non è la tua tazza di tè, non leggere, grazie)</p>
<p>Dalla Tana della Scribacchina: di fatto, è il teaser trailer di una One (Long) Shot che avrei intenzione di scrivere, ma che è ancora in fase di elaborazione.<br/>In generale, l’idea per un Folklore!AU su questi due, che covo da qualche tempo, mi è venuta guardando le fanart di questa artista su Twitter (<a href="https://twitter.com/voxxslash/status/1303487832544161792">voxxslash</a>).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“(…) ‘Cause the space between my fingers</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Is right where yours fit perfectly.”</em>
</p>
<p>Owl City, “<em>Vanilla Twilight</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era solo, nell’oscurità, e non sentiva più il rumore del mare.</p>
<p>La paura montava, dal petto alla gola, come un’onda nera e travolgente, come la marea che avrebbe dovuto udire fuori dalla finestra, se quella stanza buia avesse avuto finestre.</p>
<p>
  <em>Non sono più nel santuario.</em>
</p>
<p>“Non sei più nel santuario” gli confermò una voce che riconobbe con avversione e timore, il graffio di un chiodo arrugginito fin dentro le orecchie, “Ti ho riportato nella capitale, Kabu. Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta.”</p>
<p>“<em>Solo perché non era la scelta che mi avete imposto voi, Commodoro</em>” pensò, a denti digrignati, ma non glielo disse ad alta voce; come un incubo, sperava che sarebbe scomparso soltanto ignorandolo.</p>
<p>I pensieri iniziarono ad affollarsi nel retro delle sue tempie: come era stato catturato? Avevano preso anche Yarrow e Rurina? Kibana era riuscito a mettersi in salvo?</p>
<p>Nell’unica lama di luce che la porta socchiusa lasciava entrare, gli occhi del Commodoro Rose scintillavano, come gemme in un tesoro che avrebbe maledetto chiunque osasse toccarlo. Lui ci aveva fatto un patto, con quell’uomo potente e pericoloso, un patto che aveva infranto, e di questa infrazione adesso avrebbe dovuto pagare le conseguenze.</p>
<p>Non ricordava nulla di come fosse arrivato lì, ma sperava soltanto che gli altri fossero al sicuro, in qualche nascondiglio segreto del santuario che lui non aveva fatto in tempo a raggiungere, o che forse aveva evitato per attirare gli uomini della Capitana Olive lontano da loro.</p>
<p>
  <em>Se tace, se non mi sbatte in faccia la loro cattura per piegarmi, allora significa che sono riuscito a impedirgli di prenderli. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Posso anche morire, sapendo che i miei compagni di viaggio sono liberi. Che Kibana è libero.</em>
</p>
<p>“Sei sempre stato un uomo orgoglioso e testardo, Kabu, e io ti ho sempre ammirato per questo, anche se eri una maledetta spina nel fianco, una che non mi posso più permettere di tollerare” esordì Rose, mentre si avvicinava, elegante come un predatore in agguato nell’erba alta, “Quando sei circondato da persone che ucciderebbero la loro madre senza esitazione pur di compiacerti, un vecchio guerriero che sfida apertamente la tua autorità è un imprevisto quasi gradito.”</p>
<p>Non rispose, non avrebbe dato alcuna importanza a quell’uomo innamorato soltanto del suono della propria voce e del peso del proprio potere, anche se era costretto a starlo a sentire.</p>
<p>“Credevo, però, che tu tenessi al tuo rango e alla tua spada a sufficienza da obbedirmi, almeno questa volta”: sorrideva, nel buio, un sorriso affilato come la lama di un boia, “Ti avevo dato un solo ordine, Kabu, molto semplice: dovevi portarmi la testa del drago del santuario marino. E, invece, cosa scopro? Che ti sei infilato nel letto di quella… bestia, qualcosa che mi sarei aspettato da una prostituta di strada, non da un guerriero che rispettavo, in un certo qual modo.”</p>
<p>“Non ucciderò mai Kibana per voi, Commodoro” ringhiò, un avvertimento futile, l’ultima resistenza di un animale in trappola, “Lui è il mio consorte e io gli appartengo, come non sono mai appartenuto né a voi, né a nessun altro.”</p>
<p>“Molto commovente… e assolutamente stupido!”: tentò di resistere alla pressione dello stivale contro il petto, ma Rose era più giovane, più arrabbiato e non aveva delle catene a ostacolargli i movimenti. Si ritrovò steso sul pavimento, affamato d’aria, incapace di emettere qualsiasi suono che non fosse un sibilo strozzato.</p>
<p>“Forse penserai che adesso ti ucciderò, Kabu. E invece no, perché non sono così magnanimo con chi si permette di contrariarmi”: il suo sguardo era gelido e malevolo, come l’oceano in tempesta che l’aveva quasi inghiottito mentre navigava verso il santuario, la notte in cui aveva incontrato Kibana. La notte in cui aveva tradito il despota.</p>
<p>“Troverò i tuoi amichetti, scoverò persino il tuo adorato maritino squamoso, ma non sarai molto felice di rivederli, quando te li porterò in dono.”</p>
<p>Avvertì la stretta sinuosa delle sue dita attorno al polso destro, una presa ferrea, che lo costrinse ad aprire il palmo, indifeso come un insetto rovesciato: “Intanto, però, mi assicurerò che tu non riesca a brandire una spada, mai più!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Riconobbe la propria voce che gridava nel silenzio quieto della stanza, strappandolo al dormiveglia tormentato dagli incubi.</p>
<p>Non era steso sul pavimento freddo e lurido di una cella buia, ma sul materasso soffice di una camera in penombra. Non era incatenato e schiacciato al suolo dal Commodoro Rose, ma libero e raggomitolato contro Kibana, un enorme gatto coperto di scaglie che russava piano nell’incavo del suo collo. Oltre le pareti, riusciva a sentire di nuovo lo sciabordio fiero delle onde dell’oceano, la sterminata distesa d’acqua che lo separava e lo proteggeva dal tiranno a cui aveva voltato le spalle per un drago.</p>
<p>Non si sarebbe riaddormentato tanto presto, non fino a quando il cuore non avrebbe smesso di battergli nel petto come un uccellino impazzito, quindi sollevò la mano della spada, quella che Rose gli avrebbe spezzato, anche nella realtà, se solo avesse commesso l’errore di lasciarsi prendere.</p>
<p>Si soffermò a osservarla, nella scarsa luce giallastra di una candela che non si era spenta del tutto: era la mano secca e nervosa di un uomo non più giovane, che aveva attraversato la vita guadagnandosi da vivere con il filo della propria spada. C’erano calli e screpolature ormai rimarginatesi, e ricordava ancora ogni singolo allenamento o duello con cui se li era procurati. Rivide le macchioline candide, la traccia delle ustioni che gli impacchi di erbe di Yarrow non erano riusciti a cancellare del tutto, quando l’aveva salvato dal rogo del suo studiolo di folklorista. Anche se lei l’aveva stretto forte, come se temesse di vederlo sparire come una speranza infranta, non c’era più traccia della presa delle piccole dita di Rurina, dopo che non aveva avuto il coraggio di lasciarla morire di fame nel villaggio distrutto dei pescatori di perle. E, in quell’istante, s’insinuarono fra le sue le dita scure di Kibana, gli artigli del drago che avrebbe dovuto uccidere, nell’intreccio indissolubile con cui si erano scelti, lo spazio esatto in cui smettevano di essere divisi.</p>
<p>“Un brutto sogno?” gli chiese Kibana, in un miagolio sonnolento, mentre gli stringeva più forte la mano e appoggiava la fronte ruvida contro la sua.</p>
<p>“Sì, soltanto un brutto sogno.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>